I'll tell you a story
by Sabrina99
Summary: It has been years since Stefan's sacrifice, the anniversary of his death is about to come and Damon decides that it's finally time to tell his daughters about a very extraordinary hero.


I'll tell you a story

Hello! So, I've had this idea for a while now and I wanted to try writing it down and let you guys read it, enjoy!

Damon was sitting on his chair under the porch, his back bent forward while he held his glass of bourbon in his hands, sometimes looking at it, sometimes looking at his daughters playing in the garden.

Elena, while staring at him through the window, knew exactly what was bothering him: that period of the year was about to come; the anniversary of Stefan's death.  
Every year Damon zoned out for days, he wasn't the same until the anniversary passed, and this year it was exactly the same. She saw him looking at their kids, probably remembering when he used to play with his brother.

She missed Stefan each day, she would have loved for him to play with her kids and for them to call him "uncle Stefan".

Looking through the glass, Damon could almost see his brother, when together they celebrated another victory against some kind of monster, he could see their home…

Sometimes he liked to sit on the chairs that once were in front of their fireplace -they were now inside of his and Elena's home- he sat just on one of them, imagining his little brother on the other with a glass of bourbon in his hands.

The Salvatore brothers, best friends, two of the deadliest vampires of all time, both chosen by the devil himself for his sinister plans; they were now apart because of something they had never been afraid of: _death_.

Elena had to go to the hospital that afternoon so Damon cooked the dinner trying to behave as normally as possible for his beautiful daughters.

They were now seven and five years old and they were Damon's source of happiness, alongside his wife. They both looked like Elena, but Jenna had Damon's eyes… the eyes weren't the only thing in common with the father, when it came to the things they wanted, nothing could stop them from taking them.

When the night came, Damon brought them up to their room to put them to sleep: hard work.

"Can you tell us a story, daddy?" Stefanie asked while adjusting the covers under her arms.

"yeah, of course, which one?" replied Damon sitting on her bed.

"a real one, daddy" said Jenna excited.

Damon thought about it. Elena and him talked about it several times: they wanted their daughters to be aware of the danger that surrounds them, because even with hell destroyed the danger still hides behind each corner. They also wanted them to know their story, what their parents did to save their city, what they lost… who they lost.

"oh, a real one uh… brave girls we have here" he said making them giggle.

"once upon a time there was a boy, a really beautiful one, with swollen brown hair and big green eyes…"

"he's a prince?" asked Jenna.

"well, he's actually more like hero, but in the end, he did married a princess, a gorgeous one, with golden hair and blue eyes-"

"just like auntie Caroline!" everything was going as he predicted, his daughters were starting to transfer the story's elements to the real life.

"just like her, Jenna. So the boy arrived in a really small and peaceful town a very, very long time ago…" Damon started again before being interrupted one more time, but now by Stephanie:

"wait, I don't want to hear this story if it's scary…" the little girl complained.

"oh, don't worry Stephanie; you see, the boy was just trying to live a happy life, far away from the darkness that surrounded him! Because, you must know that he had very special powers, he was a vampire!"

"ah!" the girls screamed scared.

"oh, don't worry, he was a good vampire, a very good one actually, always putting others good in front of his own…" Damon told remembering his brother.

"Unfortunately, he had this dark side that hunted him everywhere he went. When he arrived in the town he fell madly in love with a girl, she was human, and she was beautiful, the most beautiful girl in the town, they loved each other so so much, just like-"

"you and mum!" Damon smiled.

"of course… but eventually their love story didn't last: his bad vampire brother showed up and he tried to ruin his life for revenge" Damon's smile faded while he remembered how evil he really was. He thought about the bad decisions he had made all through the years and how jealous he was of the love that his brother and his wife once shared.

"the good vampire tried to stop his brother and after a long time they started to rediscover their love for each other. Unfortunately though, the troubles between the two were just about to start: the bad brother fell in love with the girlfriend of the good one and they started to fight again…" telling this story was harder than Damon thought, just thinking about all the useless fights they had made him mad, so much wasted time they could have used to catch up.

Sometimes he really did feel bad for stealing his brother's girl, but then he thought about how happy Stefan and Caroline were and how happy he was with Elena.

"after some time, the good vampire understood that he had to move on and he realized that there was a girl, that was always there for him, his best friend, she was stunning and he was totally in love with her"

"and what about the bad brother?"

When he was about to answer a sweet voice preceded him:

"well, in the end he wasn't bad anymore, that girl had changed him, she was the love of his life, and he was hers." Elena entered the pink room getting closer to the girls' beds. She was still wearing her blue doctor's uniform but she was still full of light. As soon as she entered three big smiles appeared on the faces of her loved ones. She put her arms around Damon's neck sitting on his lap and when she set down he encircled her hips pulling her closer to him and planting a kiss on her shoulder.

"you're back sooner" Damon said rubbing his wife's back.

"well, I didn't want to miss the story time" Elena answered leaning her forehead against Damon's.

"you know the story mum?" asked Stefanie.

"of course, she does!" said Jenna "don't you know that mom and dad know everything?"

Stefanie, annoyed, stuck her tongue out at her little sister and in that moment, Damon reminded when he used to hit his brother on the head for being and annoying "know it all"

"everything seemed perfect..." Damon continued, "Until a very evil witch showed up and stole the girl from the once bad brother, putting her in a very deep sleep: she wouldn't have woken up until her best friend would have died. The once bad brother did many bad things while his girl was asleep, nobody was there to rescue him from his darkest side." Remembering that period of life was hard for both Damon and Elena

"what did he do, dad?"

"well, it would take a life time to describe them all and I'm pretty sure you girls wouldn't like to hear them… but the worst of them all was to sell the soul of his brother to the devil, making him really bad, owned by his darkest part…"

"and then what, dad?"

"the two brothers were now slave of the devil and they had to send bad souls to hell, killing lots of people that weren't capable of redemption…"

"the two brothers' best friends managed to save at least one of them: the once bad brother."

"and what happened to the good one?"

"fortunately, he was turned into a human by a witch, the best friend of the sleeping princess, defeating all the darkness that had hunted him all those years.  
So the two brothers, one still a vampire and one a human, started to look for redemption, for all the bad things they had done over the years. First of all they had to destroy hell and the Devil. There, the good brother, after getting married to the golden princess, sacrificed himself to save our world and most of all to save his brother: he wanted his brother to be happy and human with the girl he was in love with."

"so, he died?" Elena was now stroking Damon's shoulder while holding his hand to give him the strength to continue the story. He pressed his lips on her shoulder. He couldn't move on with that story.

"he did, but now he is at peace, with those who love him" Elena finished.

"but that's not fair! He was a hero! He didn't deserve to die! What about the princess? And his brother? What did they do without him?" complained Stefanie.

"you're right Stefanie, it was not fair. Sometimes life isn't fair, but it still can be beautiful if you know how to live it. The golden princess moved on with her life, she is now helping kids that have very special powers, waiting for the day when she will see the love of her life again…" Elena smiled thinking about how the Salvatore School was growing and how many progresses Caroline was making.

"and his brother?"

"He became human, he married his beautiful girl after breaking the spell, and he had two beautiful daughters, naming the first one after his beloved brother" Said Damon, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"what was the name of his brother, dad?" so that's it, it's the end, say it, Damon

"it was Stefan, his name was Stefan Salvatore" he didn't know how he found the courage to say that name, if it was thanks to Elena or because he wanted his daughters to know

"ah! Just like us dad! Are we related?" Damon smiled.

"maybe he was a distant relative… who knows. Well, it's getting late, and tomorrow will be a long day, so chop chop, under the covers!" the girls yawned getting comfy under the bed sheets.

"I liked this story dad, but you've promised a real one!" said Jenna before closing her eyes, while Stefanie was already falling in a very deep sleep.

"believe me, girls. It's the most real story I've ever told you" Damon said getting up from bed taking Elena's hand

"loving night, girls"

"night, mommy…" they walked out of the room not before turning off the lights and Elena gently closed the door.

"such a great story, you, big bad vampire" she joked getting closer to him while he encircled her waist.

"I was inspired, sleeping beauty…" Elena brought her arms behind his neck to lift herself to kiss him on the lips.

"How are you feelin'?" she asked when they pulled apart. It was a tough question, but she needed to know that he was fine, she needed to hear him say it.

"Honestly? Relived… I wanted them to understand how important family is; and now I know that when I'll no longer be on this earth, there will be someone else remembering my brother…" he brought her hands down to his chest where his heart was beating.

"hey… no one will ever forget him, I promise, Damon" she touched his face with one hand to wipe a tear away and leaving the other one on his beating heart.

"oh, love… I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you that night" Damon kissed her hand. A smile appearing on his face when he remembered their first meeting.

"mh… I'm pretty sure that you would have probably been dead by now… we can say that I literally saved your life" she joked.

"Elena Gilbert-Salvatore, you're my savior and I love you."

"I love you, Damon. _Forever_."


End file.
